(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to motion toys, and more particularly to a uniquely configured, animated display, toy, lamp, or lantern comprising a series of telescoping, rotatable cylinders and a rotatable platform which are capable of concurrent linear and rotational movement relative to each other to provide a novel visual effect.
There is known in the prior art a wide range of animated seasonal toys which employ the use of motors and gear trains to accomplish various types of movements. Exemplary of such animated seasonal displays are talking Christmas trees, displays including an animated Santa Claus alone or in combination with Mrs. Claus, and Christmas trees with one or more openable and closeable doors which reveal an interior animated decorative scene when opened. Due to cost and pricing constraints, the majority of these animated seasonal toys do not include internal mechanics and drive systems which are capable of providing a highly sophisticated level of concurrent movement of various parts or components of the display in different directions and/or at different speeds. The present invention provides a uniquely configured animated display, toy, lamp, or lantern which provides these attributes via a novel mechanical construction of minimized complexity, and hence cost. Though the present invention finds specific utility in relation to a seasonal animated display, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the mechanical construction as will be described in detail below is applicable to non-seasonal animated displays as well.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an animated display comprising lower and upper sleeve assemblies. The lower sleeve assembly includes a lower outer sleeve having a lower inner sleeve concentrically positioned therewithin. Similarly, the upper sleeve assembly includes an upper outer sleeve having an upper inner sleeve concentrically positioned therewithin. The upper sleeve assembly is selectively retractable into and extensible from the lower sleeve assembly in a telescoping fashion. Cooperatively engaged to the lower and upper sleeve assemblies is an actuation assembly. The actuation assembly is operative to facilitate the rotation of the lower inner sleeve relative to the lower outer sleeve, the rotation of the upper outer and inner sleeves relative to the lower sleeve assembly, the retraction of the upper sleeve assembly into the lower sleeve assembly, and the extension of the upper sleeve assembly from the lower sleeve assembly. In an alternative embodiment, the actuation assembly may be operative to further facilitate the rotation of the upper inner sleeve relative to the upper outer sleeve in the same or opposite direction.